


When You Feel My Heat

by WhoopsOK



Series: Damp [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farting, Humor, Multi, Potty Humor, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “It’s ok, babe, your demons won’t scare me away.”(Dean accidentally sets himself up to get teased, but it's all in good fun.)





	When You Feel My Heat

**Author's Note:**

> From an OTP prompt list I saw a long time ago that was definitely not meant to be used this way.
> 
> Title from a completely unrelated song entitled “Demons” by Imagine Dragons whom I love and to whom I would like to profusely apologize for this atrocity of a fic. I have no excuses for my behavior.

Dean has really come to appreciate Sam’s strictly enforced post-case downtime. He’d pitched a fit about it at first – there’re still monsters out there, they have too many responsibilities, they _owe_ the world too much to take a break – but Sam knows he can see that this is working out. They aren’t the sort of people who can take weeks off at a time, but taking a weekend after getting tossed around in a vamp nest means they’ll all be charged up and ready to go at the first sign of danger. That’s exactly how Sam had explained it, and it’s exactly what’s happened thus far. You fight better when you’re well rested, who’d have thought?

So barring any sign of danger, none of them have any complaints to file about waking up late and _still_ climbing back into bed after breakfast.

Sam is laying on his back, listening to the radio and glancing over occasionally to smile at Castiel, his hands wrapped around Sam’s and happily playing little spoon to Dean, dozing behind him. On one such glance, however, he notices Castiel’s face has changed from content to pinched. He turns the podcast down, frowning.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“I should get up.”

“ _Why?_ ” Dean whines from where his face is pressed against the back of Castiel’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel goes a little flush, shifting slightly. “I have to pass gas,” he announces awkwardly.

Sam snorts. “Please just say fart,” he says, smirking when Castiel glares at him.

“I have to _fart_.”

Dean lifts his head to kiss Castiel’s cheek. “I think we’re past the stage in our relationship where we should be shy about farting,” he teases rubbing Castiel’s stomach.

“I’m not shy, I’m _considerate_ ,” Castiel grumbles, wiggling uncomfortably under Dean’s hand. “We’re pressed together.”

“It’s ok, babe, your demons won’t scare me away. Unleash them,” Dean declares courageously, laying back down and snuggling Castiel closer against him.

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean’s words and Sam’s resulting laughter, but also doesn’t get up. “That’s a ridiculous analogy,” he says, relaxing into Dean’s embrace.

Sam just hums, turning his attention back to the radio, but before he’s even registered what the announcer is saying now, he feels Castiel and Dean go stiff. He winces, surprised and prepared to cover his nose. “That bad??”

“Dean, serious—?” Castiel begins, but is cut off by his own laughter.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!!” Dean yells defensively.

 “Do what?” Sam asks, propping himself up to look at them.

Castiel has tears in his eyes, leaking onto the pillow as he laughs. “He got hard.”

Sam can’t quite help the way his face crinkles, though to be fair, it’s an amused disgust. “Oh, _dude…_ ”

 “Shut up!” Dean snaps, craning to glare at him, face flush with embarrassment.

“Was it the smell?” Sam teases.

“No, you dick! He’s got his ass on my junk, it was just _warm_ and— _oh_ ,” Dean groans when Castiel grinds his hips back against Dean’s chub.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel giggles breathlessly, before controlling himself. “You know, I’d eat more beans for you if you asked.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Dean grits out, though his hand comes to grip Castiel’s hip, encouraging him to keep moving.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sam drawls, turning onto his side to watch them. “You’re going to have wet dreams about what else his ass might do to your dick.” He smiles when Castiel’s mouth drops open, scandalized and amused, a moaning laugh slipping out when Sam grabs him by the crotch.

“You’re a fucking bitch,” Dean says, but when he sits up to flip Castiel onto his stomach, his eyes are more than a little blown.

“And you’re a little jerk,” Sam responds instantly, but smiles as Dean starts yanking Castiel’s boxers down.

A fart is an unusual way to spark a daisy chain, but Sam is more than happy to sit up and participate. Even if he starts laughing with his dick halfway into Dean’s ass and has to pause to gasp out “ _Gassy Cassie_ ”, which makes Castiel crack up face down in the mattress even though Dean reaches back to slap Sam’s thigh, cursing a blue streak.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…anyone who can’t handle a fart, can’t handle your heart


End file.
